pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ---- Celebi Hey, do you think it would be alright if we split the Celebi page into two separate pages? One for the fourth movie and one for the thirteenth movie? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:32 November 16, 2015 (UTC) :If I may butt in, I agree as they aren't the same. Ellis99 VII & VIII 23:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean create two separate ones? If you know what I mean?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, separate articles. I agree with you, since they are different. Utkar22 09:54, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Adding Images I started to screenshot IL031, and did it of starting 5 minutes. I clicked around 45 ,and have already posted around 15. Do you think I should add more, since you said somewhere that 20-24 pictures for an episode is fine. :Well, whats the problem in having a lot of images? I have clicked a lot of them, and maybe we can create a separate article for that. Utkar22 09:50, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Link There is a problem on Diantha's anime page as the link to XY068 isn't showing properly. I've looked to see what the problem is but I can't figure it out. It possibly might be due to the fact that there isn't a "XY068" link (I think?). Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Oshawott man what happen with images from ash oshwhat aasdsd 20:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Screenshots How do you take them? Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :How do you do screenshots? Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::What's the program called? (sorry for disturbing what your doing) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for telling me ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:07, November 19, 2015 (UTC) sorry to make you problem for my edited page and orry for the signature i dont realy understand to put my signature Old names I'm going to make disambigs out of them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudspirit14 This user has been copying Serena Pokémon images and text from Bulbapedia and placing it on the Serena (anime) page. - PokémonGamer 19:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 02:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello!Lko2 (talk) 02:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Manga templates I'm going to sort them as the colours will only appear if the arc is stated when the template is in use. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like links for regions will have to be removed to make the colours appear too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm also going to change the colours of each region on temps to match the colours of temps used for each region. I.e. Kanto = a peachy colour. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm also going to update AnimeCharacter too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Both are done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sure I can ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Added. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) User Sly keeps uploading those gifs still. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I think you should go through the candidates for deletion. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion How about you block Sly permently because if you unblock that user again, it will add renamed pictures again. Just a theory.--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For that ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Can you do something about that user, he did it again to my user page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:39, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Pokemon titles I think you should have a conversation with Dragon as she puts the Japanese Pokemon title on Pokemon pages of Pokemon owned by trainers. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ETP I'm going to prepare character pages from ETP by the way. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:57, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. I like doing this (thought I just say this) ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:58, November 26, 2015 (UTC) What's ETP?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :ETP means The Electric Tale of Pikachu (or Tales) and I've done all the character pages from the manga too L. ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:29, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::We're also doing separation of nicknamed Pokemon too now as X just agreed to it to me. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Serebii. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:15, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Stats I'll do the Legendaries for you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:26, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:29, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::To let you know, an amount of Pokemon had their stats change upon Gen VI. http://www.serebii.net/xy/updatedstats.shtml. ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay but it's just that I feel that the other generations stats should be put up too. Example: Stats Generation (depending on when introduced)-V Generation VI- Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:44, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll do the ones you've already done that have updated stats. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. I've actually changed my mind since that (sorry) and I've decided to use tabber, so it keeps it inline with other sections that have tabber. Example: Stats Generation (depending on when introduced)-V= |-| Generation VI-= Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:55, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC) X would prefer if the temps were used horizontal as it takes up room vertically. So, I've used col temps to make them horizontal. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:18, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Spaces I've created new places for renames on Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and Cyrus' pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Essentia Pokemon I was thinking... I know that you renamed Pokemon owned by Guile Hideout to Archie and I was thinking... Should Pokemon owned by Emma as Essentia be renamed to Emma. What do you think? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:34, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me. Yes, I agree. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:39, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images OK, just the images I found for them but I can just reupload under different names, right? Forgot about that, and ill try to avoid those! Alex27558 (talk) 02:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Alex27558 Voice actors and actresses http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/, this site can help us in identifying voice actors and actresses, including foreign ones too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome, I discovered it a while back :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I've done Mars' Zubat for you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, I've done all the Legendaries too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rename I think that Verona's Pokemon should be renamed as they weren't mentioned that she owned them. They seem to be wild Pokemon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :From what memory serves me right (a while back, last year), she never stated that she owned them and she never put them in back into Poke Balls or took them out. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I can rename them correctly. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Done ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've renamed Sabrina's Alakazam as there are two. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, I think the page Miranda needs moving as there are two. One from the first movie and one from the two part episode of the Mirage Kingdom. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:13, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Right. The name Miranda should be =come a disambig once the page has been renamed. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:16, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The page, Miranda is ready to move to Miranda (MS001) as I've corrected to the links to the new name. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:17, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you rename Old Man (Hoenn) to Old man (Hoenn) and move Old man to Old man (Sinnoh), as there are two. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:34, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. How do you like Sky Pillar now? (encounters have been inserted) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:35, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I think Elise's Espurr should be renamed to Espurr (XY014) as she never caught it and her grandmother didn't either. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:32, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I think Power Plant should be moved to Kanto Power Plant as there are two, that one and Kalos' too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:47, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Could you rename Lily's images, including her Solrock since her name is now "Lilly", with another "l" in the name? Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:54, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:05, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you rename Charles to Charles (anime) as there are more than one as he has a game counterpart and there is Wallace's Pokemon called Charles. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:28, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks an I'll do it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:51, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure will. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:55, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Problem Can you see if something is wrong with WildPokeEnd? Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I've already looked but I can't see anything. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I'll ask X. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:32, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Carrie (Kalos Quest) I feel that the Carrie page from Kalos Quest should be renamed to the episode she appears in because with other characters that appear in a saga, i.e. Diamond and Pearl, we named them by the episode, not the series they appeared in. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:34, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh, I see. Is it possible that it could be renamed to (anime)? Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:51, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Rotom (anime)... I feel this should be moved to the episode it appeared in as it only appeared in one episode. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, more than one wild Rotom has appeared. The episode where Oak caught his Rotom, there were three and he caught one of those three. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:40, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::They were, as Oak's one was part of the three. I'll create the page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I don't need to a the page already exists, Rotom (BW130). Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:47, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for going to do it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:49, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::You do it since you have the option not to leave a redirect in its place. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:51, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:56, November 30, 2015 (UTC) List of users In the special page of the list of users, it says that you last logged in, in October? Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know you don't log out? Thanks for confirming my suspicions ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:58, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha. I always log out plus I'm hopefully getting a desktop sometime after Christmas. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) New forum I think it would be nice to have your input. Here, as it's about redirects. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Colours Yeah, sure I can. X asked me the same thing too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:04, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome. How do you like the new style of the temps? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:58, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for liking them and thanks for renaming too :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:10, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I've also created the "Sand" option for the temps too so they can be used on pages with sandy terrain with its own colour. Also, the "Rock" option is for rocky terrains, like Kalos Route 9 and for rocks that can be smashed with Rock Smash. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::I also think that Sallie's Gothitelle should be renamed as she didn't capture it but befriended it, even though she took it along with her at the end of the episode. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, Sallie needs renaming to Sally as I've just checked the Pokemon website to see if I could play the episode and the page spells Sallie as Sally. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:06, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Sally needs moving to create a disambig for Sally. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:16, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for doing it and I'll do it soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:23, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Done it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Frogadier But Ah Frogadier didnt evolve yet. Platinum Is there anything wrong with this cause Dragon said it's too small. For Platinum let's use the Artwork. Okay I think I will stick with manga cause anime is too hard--NastuDragneel6 (talk) 08:47, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Images I've noticed with your images that they have the logo of TV Tokyo on them. Is it possible to upload images without the logo? Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:15, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I think the best way to not have the logo is by downloading episodes from iTunes as TPG (ThePokemonGamer) does, I think. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:17, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I understand what you by it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:23, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I suppose aswell that he could upload images over the ones you've uploaded once he bought other episodes too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay but I was saying that because once he has done all that, he could do the episode images of yours. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:28, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:34, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I've just read a comment on one of the images TPG uploaded on Bulba and he said that he managed to photoshop the logo of CN out of an image. I think you should ask him if TV Tokyo logo can be photoshopped out, if you want. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:35, December 6, 2015 (UTC) And how he does it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:36, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay and your welcome. Also, a few images of Ben, the Ranger from the anime have CN logo's on them by the way. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:22, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Great because Bulba have images without logo's on their images, I think and it's best to compete with that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:28, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Uh, can't we keep doing them the way we do now? There's too many pics on here.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:08, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. It is not like it is intrusive to be replaced. Energy ''X'' 21:43, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Giovanni's Charmander Since we don't create Pokemon belonging to trainers that only made a small appearance, should Giovanni's Charmander be deleted as it only appeared in a flashback. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Since when we don't do that? We only do that for wild Pokémon, or Pokémon for trainers that have only been mentioned. Energy ''X'' 21:41, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :L, I think, decided it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:15, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I think both of you should talk about it since there seems to be some miscommunication between you two. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:21, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello there! SILVERCHAIR FOR LIFE!!! Your name As Aving hasn't come back to do your name, you could ask a member of Wikia staff to change your name to orange and your talk page link to orange. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:26, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:32, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Pikachu Lordranged7 Dragonspore told me someone messed up Ash's Pikachu page, now the attack image is showing in the categories. Its main picture is not showing up in the Ash's Pokémon, Character Pokémon, Event Pokémon, Male Pokémon, Electric-type anime Pokémon, Starter Pokémon, Pokémon movie characters, Walking Pokémon, Revived Characters categories. I've seen this problem, but this is just one page, the others are normal. Isn't there a way to fix it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:17, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Move image box What image would you put in if a Pokemon knew an array of moves? the first one it knows (if it hasn't evolved) or another move image? Reason why I ask is because Kyurem thinks it doesn't matter that which image is in it but I differ. I think that the first move in the list of moves a Pokemon knows should be put in. If a Pokemon has evolved, I think that if a Pokemon uses a move that is further down the list but hasn't used moves that it knew prior to evolution, it should be used in the move box. What do you think? Ellis99 VII & VIII I shouldn't matter which goes in. I think the specialist attack should go. A move that's not commonly seen, just learned or can't be learned by a specific pokemon. That's how it's been mostly going and hasn't been a bother to anyone.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:35, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean by "specialist attack"? Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:38, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then. I was going by what you have done in the past. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:19, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry hy and sorry to not help you guys very much i have some test on school and i need to learn for then but nihei venusaur know leaf storm and liepard know shadow ball sory but i dont get it right know to put some move in the anime pokemon and sory for the signatures. Update Can you update the Original series episode nav to change Who gets to keep Togepi? to Who Gets to Keep Togepi? as that is the actual name. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. You could help me in correcting the links of XY epsiodes as Iceice renamed the nav temp for the episodes, which is a pain as he didn't tell us about planning to rename the temp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then. Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:37, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion I have put Daisy's Wigglytuff up for deletion as I have reread the chapter (while reading the RGBYL arc) and it never implied that it's her Pokemon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:37, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Type matchup temp I've sent a message to X about a type matchup temp for Pokemon. If he agree's to it, I'll do the legendary pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I was reading the book a few days ago and she was doing a "check-up" from the looks of it but, it never mentioned that it was hers and so far, it hasn't appeared since that chapter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:50, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, how do you like the temp on Steam Eruption? I created a new version of the temp that is similar to WildPoke temps. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC)